Core-to-Core
by acciomerah
Summary: Percakapan singkat antara Komputer dan Robot baru yang diciptakan Tuannya.


Percakapan singkat antara Komputer dan Robot baru yang diciptakan Tuannya.

 **Core-to-Core** (c) **acciomerah**

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning** : singkat, padat, agak melenceng kesana kemari, dan lain-lain.

Sekedar ngasik tau, mungkin cerita ini lumayan cocok jadi selipan di antara episode sebelum Probe ngasik tau Boboiboy kalau kelemahannya si Boboibot itu air. Hm... Mungkin settingnya pas episode 17-18 an gitu. Entahlah /kalogayakinjanganngomongdong/

* * *

...

Komputer menatap tubuh mekanik yang dulunya terbujur kaku di dalam tabung, kelopak mata buatan itu tertutup, mati, menunggu sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan yang menyelimuti sosoknya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, yep, sesosok robot menyerupai manusia itu masih 'mati' di dalam kasur kapsulnya. Komputer amat yakin, waktu itu dia sendirilah yang melihat tuannya gempar menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan serpihan-serpihan sampel elemen untuk mengisi tubuh kosong milik anak itu. Bersama dengan Probe. Bersama dengan tiga pencuri bodoh yang tuannya manfaatkan.

Namun sekarang semuanya telah berbeda, anak itu telah hidup. Kelopak mata nya merekah, memperlihatkan kelereng baja berwarna abu yang berkabut, tersesat diantara perintah demi perintah yang diterimanya dari sang Tuan. Melakukan semuanya, apapun yang terbaik asal bisa menerbitkan senyum puas di wajah Tuan mereka.

Komputer mendapati dirinya menatap anak itu, lama, membuat si korban tatapan balik menatapinya dengan cara yang sama.

Memincing, meneliti dari atas hingga ujung paling bawah logam yang melekat pada diri.

"Hei,"

Kalau sudah kepalang basah macam begini, Komputer mau tak mau membuka suara. Berharap kalau-kalau anak itu setidaknya mau menjawab.

"Hai, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Nada datar yang dipaksakan ramah itu menyapa pendengarannya, Komputer berani bertaruh kalau anak itu sama sekali tak serius dengan ucapannya. Pasti. Sebab apapun yang dilakukannya hanya beroientasi pada Tuan mereka. Bukan terhadap sesama robot ciptaan. Bukan terhadap khalayak ramai yang dia coba dekati dalam misinya.

Dia menemukan dirinya nyaris mendengus mendengar kalimat itu, "Kalau pun ada, aku merasa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Ucapnya, bahkan meskipun dia sendiri yakin kalau robot itu memang tak berniat membantunya dalam hal apapun, "Kau tahu, hanya ada sedikit hal yang bisa Tuan suruh untuk kukerjakan."

Tentu saja, dia hanya komputer. Seperangkat alat yang digunakan hanya untuk mengumpulkan, mengolah dan mengedit informasi. Atau paling tidak bisa jadi navigasi kalau Tuannya terlalu sibuk menguruh hal lain selain mengemudikan kapal terbang mereka.

Ups, dan bahkan sekarang mereka sudah tak memiliki kapal terbang. Beribu terimakasih untuk Probe dan kepala dungunya.

Boboibot mengangguk mendengar jawabannya, dia lalu berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Komputer. Menganggap tatapan intens yang sebelum-sebelumnya hanyalah angin lalu, yang bahkan tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Seolah sekedar bertukar sapa dengan Komputer hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaganya saja.

"Kau tahu, bersikap keras dan selalu mencari perhatian Tuan seperti ini bisa saja menghancurkanmu kelak," Komputer bisa melihat kalau Boboibot seketika menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengarnya berucap, delikan tajam menyayat dilayangkan anak itu padanya, Komputer tak gentar, "Jangan meremehkan rongsokan, bahkan secuil informasi bisa saja menghancurkanmu seperti besi yang tersiram air." Dia memberi jeda sebentar, "Mengarat."

"Aku tahu."

Jawabannya terlalu singkat untuk selera Komputer, _hell_ , dia tak suka kalimat panjangnya hanya dijawab enteng oleh makhluk lain. Siapapun.

Di luar dugaannya, anak itu rupanya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sangat tahu kalau cepat atau lambat, aku pasti hancur, hei, tak ada yang bisa melawan kehancuran," Ucapnya, nadanya menggantung membuat Komputer tetap bungkam. Menunggu, "Dan meskipun aku akan hancur kelak. Dihianati. Dibuang begitu saja. Aku tetap akan menjadi aku." Ada sesuatu yang terasa menyala di dalam kepingan baja Abu di kelopak matanya. Hidup.

"Tetap mengikuti apapun yang Tuan katakan?" Komputer berkata ragu, "Apapun, bahkan meski itu menghancurkanmu?"

"Tetap mengikuti apapun yang Tuan katakan, apapun bahkan meski itu menghancurkanku."

Boboibot mengulanginya dengan mantap.

Komputer merasa sesuatu melambung naik dalam dirinya. Ada beribu listrik magis yang menyeret lengan mekaniknya merambat naik, menepuk puncak kepala milik anak keras kepala—secara harfiah maupun kiasan— yang menatapnya bingung seketika setelah dia melakukannya. Dia menepuk puncak kepala anak itu pelan, berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Semoga beruntung, kalau begitu," Dia mengucapkannya setulus mungkin, "Bocah-sok-keren."

Komputer cukup yakin kalau dia melihat anak itu tersenyum, amat tipis "Heh, tentu saja."

Dia kemudian mencatat dalam hatinya kalau bocah ini mungkin tak seburuk persepsi awalnya.

...

...

Finish


End file.
